1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for increasing oil and gas recovery. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the invention relates to improvements in chemical delivery system for a plunger lift used in wells.
2. Related Art
In the recovery of oil from oil-bearing reservoirs, it is often possible to recover only a portion of the oil contained in the underground formation by the so-called primary recovery methods which utilize the natural forces present in the reservoir. Thus, a variety of enhanced recovery techniques, so-called secondary or tertiary recovery have been employed in order to increase the recovery of oil from subterranean reservoirs.
The inventor or the instant invention provided an improvement in the field by providing apparatus for increasing oil and gas recovery in a well by enhancing oil and gas flow therein. In that invention, the apparatus includes a delivery mechanism which has chamber and valve mechanism for automatically delivering a flow enhancing substance to a head of the well and further included a plunger which includes a storage compartment with a valve for automatically receiving the flow enhancing substance from the delivery mechanism at the well head and releasing the flow enhancing substance upon reaching a lower portion of the well.
The prior invention was an improvement over chemical activated oil and gas flow enhancing liquids and sticks, such as soaps, which are commonly known to reduce scale, paraffin and the viscosity of the fluids in the well and thus increase production of oil and gas recovery. The prior invention was thought to be more economical or practical due to a reduction in manual intervention, additional equipment and costs associated therewith.
While the inventor provided improvement over the art, there remains a need to improve upon the delivery system. The current invention provides an improvement over the same.